


Life

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Fics Challenge [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Post Regeneration, best enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The Doctor and the Master’s relationship never changes, even when they regenerate as a different gender.





	Life

Some people think it must be strange to change gender when you regenerate, but the Doctor has never understood this sentiment. After all, if you can change height, hair colour and even accent when you regenerate, why would gender be the most confusing thing to change?

And it hasn’t changed her relationship with Missy at all. Because she and Missy have been in love for as long as she can remember, back when they were teenagers, when they were both men, and when she was a man and Missy was a woman. And now they are both woman, the attraction is still there.

“Are you still the Doctor then?” Missy asks.

“Of course I am,” she says. “It is a gender neutral name, after all. Unlike you, I don’t feel the need to feminise my name.”

Missy sees her smile and shoves her lightly. “Shut up, _Doctor_.”


End file.
